Applejack's Barnyard Adventure
by Neoraichu
Summary: Applejack finally gets some lovin from her Big Brother. Warning: Incest. This story takes place after 'Applejack's Rope Trick'.
1. Chapter 1

Applejack's Barnyard Adventure

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Incestuous relationship. Nasty details. ApplejackXBigMacintosh_

_The story is now expanded.  
><em>

...

Applejack wandered into the barn. It seemed oddly quiet to her. There were no chickens clucking, no horses whinnying, no goats braying. The floor was lined with the usual hay, and a few lanterns were lit to illuminate. It was after dark as she could tell through the open windows. Horseshoes hung on the dividers between the stalls pointing upwards to catch good luck. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone in the barn with her... until she saw Big Macintosh in the back.

Her Big Brother. A large red stallion she loved more than life itself. He was leaning against a pole, breathing heavily as he stared at her. He was large and well muscled pony who said little, and you listened when he did bother to talk. An orange hair, mane and tail set of his almost golden yellow hooves. His cutey mark was a large green apple split in half. The stallion smelled musky from his long day of work, his body shining with a sheen of sweat. He was looking at her strangely, and he had a quite impressive hard-on. It was a massive red boner that bordered on two feet in length as far as she could tell.

"I've been waiting to see you," he said in an even tone, "my little sister."

"_Oh Big Brother_," she sighed.

"Now come over here," he said, "_I'm going to mount you_."

Applejack made her way over to her Big Brother. She rubbed her body against his, making him smile at her warmly. He walked behind her and stuck his nose against her femslit. She squirmed as he sniffed deeply of her. His hot breath just washed over her sex as she relished the attention.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "You smell darn good, little sister."

He walked back around her, his great erection swinging under him like a lance in the hands of a knight. She wondered how he could even walk comfortably with it being knocked back and forth between his back legs.

"Now my boner is dry," he continued, "so work up some spit and lick it for me."

She worked up some saliva and leaned down to run her slick tongue along the length of his shaft. He shuddered as she made his shaft wet, but not actually taking it into her mouth. She walked towards his rump as she lapped eagerly at his erection. It was soon that she had lapped all the way back and her snout was buried between his hind legs, her wet tongue lapping at the edge of his testicles.

"Now suck it a bit for me. Tease my sock, little sister."

Big Macintosh sat so the his erection stood up firmly. She stepped in closer as she gazed at his hot and throbbing erection. Leaning in close, she lapped at the sensitive tip of his cock. He moaned with appreciation as she tickled his cock head with flicks of her tongue. She licked and tickled until the first drop of precum leaked from his pee-hole.

"Oh, so cute," she purred as she gripped the tip of his cock with her lips and sucked the precum off of it.

Big Macintosh shivered with delight as she suckled his cock tip, no doubt using her tongue to tease the sensitive tip even more. She released his cock head to watch the precum dribbling down the length of his great hard-on.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "You listen so well. Now get over that bale of hay and spread'em for me. Big Brother needs to lick your crack good."

Applejack put her upper body over the hay bale, bracing herself with her forelegs as she spread her back legs. She blushed as she could feel him staring at her. She squirmed as she felt him use his hooves to spread her nether lips, and then take another big sniff of her femslit. Big Mac stepped even closer and ran his big wet tongue over her femslit, making her shiver as he worked his saliva over her nether lips and into her vaginal opening. He even nibbled at her nether lips, making her deeply excited. He laid the spit on so thick, it was mingling with her own juices as they ran down her quivering legs.

"Oh yeah," he moaned as he pulled back, "You taste wonderful."

"_Oh Big Brother_," she sighed, "_I love you_."

"Now that you're nice and wet down there, here I come, my little sister," advised Big Mac as he reared up some and pressed the tip of his horse cock to the opening of her vagina. He grasp her tail with his hoof and pulled it up, making sure that it was tight and out of his way.

"_Be gentle with me_," she gasp, "_you know this is my first time. I've been saving myself for you and you alone, Big Brother_."

His cock was as wet as her femslit, so it penetrated her with no real resistance. Applejack was an active girl, so her hymen broke long before her first time. It was just one more thing she never worried about. She squirmed as her vagina lips were forced apart, and her vagina accepted the first few inches of his studly erection. The head of his great cock was one of the hardest parts to get into her tight vagina. Once it was in, things went a little easier.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes," she gasped, "_Oh yes_."

He reared a bit higher as he pushed his cock deeper into Applejack. Inch by inch, he pressed deeper as her vaginal muscles squeezed back on his shaft. Her pussy drooled eagerly as his cock displaced her juices within her. She shuddered underneath him as it felt his giant cock was splitting her wide open.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "_Oh hell yeah_."

"_Oh Big Brother_," she sighed, "_You feel so good inside me. Waiting for you for so long has totally been worth the wait_."

His cock passed the foot mark as she moaned and gasped. It simply felt so much larger to Applejack, as if she were taking an elephant cock instead of his horse cock. It was almost too much for her to bear. There was pain inside her as her vagina was stretched wider and wider, but it was also sweet at the same time.

"This is your first time, so I'm going slow and easy," he said. He took his sweet time as his cock pushed inwards inch by inch. "Slow and easy," he moaned.

"Oh thank you," she moaned, "_I love you and I've wanted you to mount me as long as I can remember_."

"I love you too," he gasp.

His cock slid in inch by inch until he reached another half a foot or so. The cock grew thicker and felt harder as he pressed in further. Her nether lips were stretched almost completely taught.

"_I don't know if I can take any more_," she whimpered, "_It's so huge. It's hurting me_." She squirmed and wiggled her hips, causing him to push a little slower.

"_You can take it_," he answered, "_there's not much more to go_." His cock slid in another inch.

"Please," she begged, "_no more_. _I can't take any more_." She shivered and wiggled even more.

He stopped pushing, and said "All right. For you, I'll stop here."

"Thank you," she gasped.

He backed out about a foot, and then pressed himself back in just as far. This thrust didn't hurt her as much as his first penetration. Her vagina seemed to be more easily able to stretch and take the width of his shaft.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, "_Oh hell yeah_."

Again, he backed out and pressed in, repeating the process a little faster and a little harder with each time he repeated the cycle. He panted with each thrust, and she moaned with each time he reached the end of the thrust within her. She was getting used to his cock inside her. Each thrust went just a little smoother than the one before. Her vaginal canal had expanded to take him, and it was also really slick from her own natural juices.

"Ride'em cowpony!" he yelled. She just gasped and moaned louder and faster with each passing second.

A knot formed at the base of his shaft and made its way down it's length as it crept towards her vagina. It was his reserve of seed pushing to get out of his cock. He could tell because even then, he could feel his balls getting tighter. Judging by the size his balls, he was going to cum big time.

"_It's a cumming soon_," he moaned, "_should I pull out of you_?"

"Fill me with your wild oats," she gasped, "_Fill me up with Big Brother seed_!"

Using her tail as his prop, he held himself in place as his knot entered her. She could feel it traveling within her. The knot made his cock feel even wider. Once the bulge in his cock was inside her, there was no way that Big Brother was going to pull out of Applejack in time. They were both committed to the completion of the act.

"_YE-HA_! _I'MA CUMMIN ROUND THE MOUNTAIN_!" he moaned as his cum exploded into her womb. They both could feel the seed surging inside her, filling her womb as his balls constricted. She could feel the surge flooding her pony womb with the gooey white cream.

"_Oh yeah!_" she cried, "_Oh hell yeah_!"

He stood stock still as he kept cumming and cumming within her. Soon, her belly was starting to distend as her womb filled with his great ejaculation, his seed had seeped all the way back along the length of his shaft and was leaking freely through her quivering vaginal lips. The white sauce leaked freely from her femslit, running down her thighs and legs. It was shortly thereafter that he stopped blowing his seed into her.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "I can feel my cock relaxing. I can pull out soon." She could feel the shaft as it grew softer and shortened within her birth canal.

"Please," she moaned, "just leave it inside me a little while longer. _Let it come out on its own_."

"All right," he answered, "_just for you_."

"Thank you," she sighed.

He released her tail and just leaned on her ass with both forelegs, waiting her his cock to shrink out of her on it's own. When he shrank to less than 6 inches, it popped out of her. The cum continued to ooze out of her femslit as he watched.

"_So you want me to do your ass next_?" he asked.

"No," she replied with a little fear in her voice, "_not the ass_!"

The ass poked her head into the barn, and sighed, "_Damn it, not again_!"

"I'm sorry," whined Applejack, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," sighed the ass, "I'll just wait until you're gone."

...

Applejack awoke in bed with a start. She had fallen asleep in the midst of pleasuring herself, her hoof and femslit both soaked and dripping with her juices.

"Aw," she moaned, "It was just another dream..."


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack's Barnyard Adventure

Part 2

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Incestuous relationship. Nasty details. ApplejackXBigMacintosh_

...

So Applejack returned to finishing the act of pleasuring herself. She was already wet and found it not very hard to simply pick up where she had left off. Soon, she was back to panting and moaning as she worked her hot wet femslit and her clit with her own hooves. The memory of her vivid dream seemed to be enough to promote the fantasy. It almost seemed too soon that she was climaxing hard, prolonging her orgasm as she continued to stimulate herself.

She lay in bed panting a moment as she gathered her wits and regained her breath. She grabbed a hand towel that she kept in a small bucket nearby and cleaned her drooling pussy up nicely. Then she sat up and wondered what to do next.

Climbing out of bed, she went looking for Big Brother.

He wasn't in the house, and she looked everywhere in the house for him just to be sure. So she went outside. It was early in the morning, so she figured he must be doing his chores out in the barn. As she approached the barn, she could hear odd noises coming from within. Overcome with curiosity, she crept up towards the barn to see what was going on.

She slipped into the barn quietly, and noticed that the usual animals were quietly tucked away into their various stalls and pens. Each one was watered and in the process of feeding themselves, even the donkey that was in her dream.

The sounds, however, drew her towards a stall that was supposed to be empty. The pen door was ever so slightly ajar as she stealthily approached. Glancing under the bottom of the stall, she realized that the hay was stacked in their too high for her to see who or what was inside.

So she risked glancing into the crack in the door, and quietly gasp when she realized that it was in fact her Big Brother making the strange noises. He was sitting squat in the hay loosely piled within with his massive cock erect, his hooves gently playing over his shaft as he did so. His eyes were half closed and his head tilted back until she made that ever so quiet noise that drew his attention right to her.

He snapped his eyes onto her, pointed his hoof right at her, and then pointed to the head of his cock.

"What?" she asked quietly.

He repeated the gestures.

"Suck your cock?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded in the affirmative.

"Really?"

He nodded faster and more exaggeratedly. She stepped into the stall with him as she looked at his boner right in her face. He held his boner with one hoof as he gently guided her head with the other, putting her lips right at his pee-hole. It didn't take much for her to grasp his intent as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. He squirmed as she sucked, pulling in a few more inches of its length as she did so. She could feel her spit dribble out of her mouth and down his shaft as she sloppily sucked and licked his almost horse-sized erection.

He pulled her head closer and downwards, forcing even more of his cock into her mouth. It was so large, she was nearly choking on it. But she was taking his cock even though she wasn't used to such things, and she thought she was doing a decent job of it. Her Big Brother certainly was not lodging any complaints about her service.

His cock went further and further into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She could almost feel her tonsils tickling it. Almost before she knew it, he was blowing his wad down her throat. She was nearly choking on it, as she could barely swallow fast enough to keep up with his great ejaculation. The creamy white seed was certainly trying to fill her stomach.

His hoof holding her head would not let her go to breath or let her get away from him. He simply kept pumping his cum into her until he was fully spent, and yet his cock was still fully erect within her mouth.

Then he finally let her head up, leaving her gasping for air and choking on the cum still in her upper throat tract.

He then pointed at his still erect cock, and then pointed down between her legs.

"You want ta mount me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"_You're really gonna mount me, Big Brother_?"

He nodded more emphatically.

She backed out of the stall, turned, and backed in again so that her rump was now facing his quivering erection. He gripped her tail with his hoof, pulling it aside as he stroked it. The tip of his cock was now pressed against her femslit, still somewhat hot and damp from her previous masturbation.

He pulled downwards on her tail, causing her to drop lower and thereby cause the head of his cock to penetrate her nether lips. She moaned as she felt his cock head enter into her quivering vagina. It felt so large to her, as she had in fact never been penetrated by any stallion's cock before, let alone one as simply huge as her Big Brother's erection was.

She moaned and groaned as he pulled down, making more of his erection force its way up into her birth canal. Her vaginal walls stretched more than they ever had before in order to take the thickness of his shaft and the largeness of his cock head inside her.

He gained his standing, leaning over her rump as he repositioned himself to mount her more efficiently. His shaft continued to bury itself deeper with her as he did so.

"Oh my," she moaned, "It's so big. It hurts me, Big Brother. Y'all is gonna split me in half."

He paused as he let her birth canal try to stretch more to take his cock, and then continued pushing further into her again. Her vagina was doing its best to produce enough lube to make the penetration go smoother for them both, making her quite hot and wet both inside and her puffy nether lips as well.

"Oh it hurts so good," she moaned.

He kept pushing past half way, then two-thirds of the way down his shaft, and then finally to about three-fourths of the full length of his cock before she moaned again, "I cants take no more, Big Brother. I just can't."

He stopped pushing at that point, and then slowly backed out about half a foot. She moaned as she felt him pull back, and then moaned even louder when he thrust back in again.

In and out, in and out, he humped her with ever increasing speed. She leaned back as he thrust in, and then leaned ahead when he pulled back somewhat, enhancing the feeling as he humped her harder and faster. They were soon both panting and moaning heavily as he boned her.

She then felt him stop hard as something happened in her birth canal. It was time for him to come, and now there was no going back. His cock changed, no opened at the head, so that pulling out was no longer an option. The act had to be completed before there was any chance of pulling out.

"_It's time_," she moaned loudly, "_Fill me with yer Big Brother seed_!"

And almost as soon as she finished saying it, he was pumping her full of his white creamy jizz. It seemed like the second cuming was as powerful as the first, and pumped her womb full with perhaps even a little more than she had swallowed earlier. She could feel the slight distension of her abdomen as his seed kept pumping into her womb.

Even though she could soon feel him pulling out of her, his cock was still erect. It was simply amazing to Applejack how much stamina he had. She could feel him sliding underneath her on his back once his cock was out. Soon, his erection was in her face again, and his face was in her hot drooling snatch. She put his cock back in her mouth as she felt him stick his impressive Big Brother tongue into her birth canal.

She moaned into his cock as he worked her sex, letting his chin rub against her clit as he did so.

Now that she was in a more comfortable position, she swallowed even more of his shaft, passing her tonsils and even deeper into her throat. His broad muscular tongue was also pushing deep, pressing up against her vaginal wall as he searched to press her g-spot.

"MMMmmm," she moaned, "Mmmppphhh uuummm mmmuuuppphhh!"

He quivered as she sucked and sucked, and she quivered as he gave her an energetic tongue fucking. Her clit emerged from its sheath as he rubbed and rubbed it. It was almost too much for her to bear. Then his tongue found her g-spot and pressed it hard.

She finally reached her orgasmic state as he blew his wad down her throat yet again. His tongue prolonged her orgasm as she swallowed his seed being pumped into her. Her belly was even more distended as she swallowed her second full load, as well as having a full load of his seed in her womb.

She backed her mouth off his cock once he was finished, and moaned, "Oh goodness, I can't take another load from y'all, Big Brother. I'll be walking funny for a week." It seemed that his cock was finally starting to relax and shrink. She could almost swear his balls had shrunk to half their size from all the seed he had put out.

She looked up and noticed her donkey was standing in the open door, staring down at them.

"So can he do your ass now?" she asked expectantly.

She glanced back at Big Brother, who looked at her with a big grin in spite of his heavy breathing.

"Okay okay," she moaned, "just get your ass in here."

"Finally," she replied, "the ass has been very patient."

"I know I know. I just had to get my first turn in first."

...

Applejack awoke with another start. She was still in bed, and she was still apparently in the act of pleasuring herself.

"Aw nuts," she moaned, "I was still dreaming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack's Barnyard Adventure

Part 3

by Neoraichu

_**WARNING**_: _Incestuous relationship. Nasty details. ApplejackXBigMacintosh_

...

So once more Applejack found herself setting bed pleasuring herself to her erotic dreams of her Big Brother. She thrust her hoof deep up her femslit and birth canal to get the most stimulation, and she had to bite her own lip to keep herself reasonably quiet as she did so. Her other hoof helped to push down on the fetlock of the other leg to keep it in her. With the sheets over herself and her eyes shut tight, she hoped that she would appear to be asleep if someone should happen to glance into the room to check on her. Fortunately, no one bothered to check on her before she was finished. With a low nasal moan, she climaxed against her hoof, leaking her juices down to the washcloth she had already placed beneath herself to catch the fluids of her arousal. With her thrusting hoof still within herself, she prolonged her orgasm to gain the most pleasure from it was she arched her back and legs and pressed her head ever deeper into her fluffy pillow.

She collapsed back into the bed when her orgasm was fully spent. But then she realized it was about time to get up for the day, as she could see the signs of the coming dawn under the window shades' edges. Using another cloth, she cleaned herself up and drop both clothes into her laundry hamper.

Putting her hat on, she went downstairs to see about fixing something for breakfast for herself and her family. She went into the empty kitchen and threw on an apron as she started the preparations. With the kitchen windows open, she could easily look out to the barn where she had her dream encounters with her Big Brother.

She pulled out a bunch of eggs, butter, and a frying pan after she carefully lit up the pilot light on the kitchen's gas stove. Elsewhere in the house, she heard the sounds of movement and guessed that her Big Brother would soon be with her. She buttered the pan before cracking the eggs and dropping them into the pan, scrambling them well as she watched them cook.

She then went to get fresh bread to slice and stuff into the toaster, and set that to toasting while she went back to check on the eggs to make sure they were stirred and not burning. Glancing over her shoulder, she suddenly realized that Big Brother had poked his head in the doorway and was quietly observing her.

"Well good mornin Big Brother," she said cheerfully, "Why don't y'all come in and has yourself a seat. I'll has yer food fixed up inna jiffy. If ya wanna do somethin, ya can set out the silverware fer me."

He quietly went over to the drawers and began pulling out the silverware for breakfast.

"Y'all wanna hear something funny, Big Brother?" she asked.

He looked at her and said amiably, "Ay-up."

"Well," she said with a blush in her cheeks, "I hadda a dream. It was a dream with you in it."

She glanced to look at his face, which was fixed upon her as she spoke.

"In tha barn over there," she added.

There was a pause as he said, "Ah-huh."

"An a... well... you was... uhm..." she continued.

He cocked his head as he looked back, seeming a touch confused about her ever increasing blush and the awkwardness in her voice. She looked about to make sure she couldn't see Apple Bloom.

"Y'all wanted ta mate with me." There, she had finally said it out loud. She looked back into Big Macintosh's eyes and noticed how oddly he was looking at her.

"Mate... with... you?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"Uh yeah," she replied, "ain't that funny?"

He paused as he considered his response, and then put his leg about her shoulders. With a gentle smile, he kissed her cheek before he whispered into her ear, "I luvs y'all as much as anyone alive, but if'n ya thinks I would mate with mah own sister, y'all would has to be dreamin."

She blushed horribly as she said almost imperceptibly, "Well I _was_ dreamin."

She continued to work the eggs as he set the silverware out on the table. It was a quiet time as she served up eggs, hot buttered toast, farm fresh apple cider, sliced apples and milk to Big Brother. He acted as if he had forgotten she had ever said anything to him, and Applejack wondered if perhaps that was for the best.

The smell of breakfast attracted Apple Bloom from bed, so she enjoyed breakfast with her Big Brother and Big Sister. They all sat down and eat heartily for the days chores ahead of them. Apple Bloom ran off to school while Big Macintosh went out to the yard to tend the animals and apple trees, and she stayed behind to clean up the dishes they left behind.

She was done with the dishes, having cleaned them and put them away before she went out to find her Big Brother and see what she could do to help him out. He wasn't anywhere around the house, so she went out to the barn to look for him there.

Poking her head into the barn, she couldn't see him there either, but just as she was about to walk away, she could hear a noise that sounded something like him. She could hear some panting and other soft noises as well. Slipping into the barn, she moved very quietly as she looked around for where her Big Brother was.

Moving quietly from stall to stall, she listened for Big Brother. The panting and moans grew more pronounced as she moved down the line until she began to make out what he was muttering.

"Oh Applejack," he moaned, "y'all sucks me so good... ya, keep yer hoof there... oh yeah... that's the way I likes it..."

She gulped hard when she realized what he had been muttering. Glancing under the stall doors, she saw his hind legs and she could tell he was most likely sitting on a hay bale. Creeping closer, she could make out the sounds of Big Brother breathing hard. Risking being caught, she stood up on her hind legs and peeked over the door after she pulled her hat off.

Big Brother was jerking off his massive erection as he sat on the hay bale, leaning back against more hay bales with his eyes closed tight and his head thrown back. She could almost imagine that she was in the stall with him, standing one the hay bale with her legs straddling him and hotly bouncing up and down on his incredible shaft as she panted and moaned along with him.

"Oh Applejack," he moaned, "make me feel like a stallion."

"Big Brother?" she asked quietly.

His eyes snapped open to look at her just as his cock started cumming hard. He was so shocked to see her there that he didn't even seem to notice his seed spurting all over his own chest and neck.

"Applejack?" he asked with a hot blush in his cheeks. His blush was more than matched by her own.

"Y'all has fantasies about me?" she asked.

"Yes I does," he blurt out, "an its so embarrassin ta think about my own sister like that."

"So ya play wif yerself an think about me?" she asked.

He nodded his head as his blush grew hotter.

"I should know," she replied, "cuz I've done that too. I've fantasized about being loved by you."

"It ain't right," he said quietly.

"But we can't helps how we feel, can we?" she asked back with a soft smile on her muzzle.

He shook his head no, and she just knew what he was trying to say.

"I didn't mean ta embarrass ya an all," she said awkwardly, "an I's not trying ta judge ya or anything. I mean, I'm just as bad as you an all. But in a way, I'm so happy that you have feelins fer me like I've been feelin fer you. I'll loves ya always, and never looks down on our feelins."

He smiled at her softly in spite of the mess he just made on himself.

"I'll get ya some water ta wash up with," she replied, "I'll be right back."

She went for a bucket of water half expecting her ass to show up and say something, but she didn't. It was then she realized that she wasn't dreaming this time.

~ fin ~


End file.
